The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree named ‘NJ352’. Our new tree resulted from crossing ‘D90-9’ as the seed parent with ‘NJ318’ peach tree, as the pollen parent. The new variety differs from seed parent ‘D90-9’ (unpatented) in that the new variety has small, nonshowy flowers and fruit that ripen in the latter part of mid-season, while the seed parent has large, showy flowers and fruit that do not ripen during a typical growing season. The new variety differs from pollen parent ‘NJ318’ (unpatented) in that the new variety has fruit with yellow-orange flesh and moderate acidity, while the pollen parent has fruit with white flesh and low acidity. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area as the 162nd tree in the 101st row of Block D at the Rutgers Fruit research and Extension Center in Cream Ridge, N.J.